All I Could Do Is Cry
by theshiningglade
Summary: The future isn't meant to be seen... OCxEragon This little story, along with others will be published soon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in Eragon, even though I wish I did. The only character that is not in the series is Mea. This is my friend's character. She has all the rights. Please, no flaming whatsoever. I only want constructive criticism. This is not for anyone other than my friend really, but we are planning on making a huge story with our characters. If you want more stories, please review and send me a message.

I also do not own this song. This song is by Beyonce and she is beautiful as well as a talented singer. You must listen to this song to read this song-fic.

I must ask, do not listen to this song until the (~) and pause the song after every (~)

"All I Could Do Is Cry" by Beyonce

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>All I Could Do Is Cry<span>

Everything was blurry. Every outline had no edge. Yet, she could tell what was there. Or who was there more specifically.

Touching the book wasn't exactly part of her plan, but it just sort of happened. When she did, it was like she stepped into a worm hole. Flashes of color zoomed past her. She knew what was happening. It'd happened before. She would see the future. Everyone's future.

The scene was in a chapel; a very beautiful stone chapel to be exact. The girl sighed with happiness. This had been a place she had never been before in her adventures of the book. This was a new vision. It was a small church from the outside, ivy slowly and lazily climbing up the cracks in the stone, and creeping into the windows. Flowers blossomed around the church in beautiful arrays of blues and oranges, reds and yellows, pinks and purples.

Her feet floated above the ground as she moved forward and passed through the door of the church, feeling the texture of the wood against her being. Beautiful white flowers and light blue colors flourished in the church. There was soft light that cast beautiful shadows across the floor. As she watched the flickering shadows, she heard the bells ringing in the church. She admired the sound and heard soft humming next to her.

Her heart shattered as she turned to confront the sound.

* * *

><p><em>I heard church bells ring<em>

_I heard a quiet singing_

* * *

><p>There he was. His blond hair tossed just so; his smiled beaming; his eyes bluer than the deepest ocean. His tanned skin looked so beautiful against the white tux. But the girl was not looking at him. She was looking at what was attached to his arm.<p>

Arya, that deeply, sincerely hated elf, was in a wedding gown, a beautiful gold crown made of leaves and bright yellow flowers crested on her brow. Her makeup was perfect, her body perfect, her dress perfect. It was sickening to the apparition. If it wasn't for the astral body she had she might've thrown up.

The couple walked slowly down the aisle, with every footfall they stepped on the poor girls' heart. Making it crumble to dust. All the memories that the boy and her had shared were rubbed into the heels of his shoes. Anger flooded her heart as she floated forward tempted to rip the beautiful dress. But as she touched the dress her hand passed through it. The ghost screamed in frustration, feeling tears starting to build in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

They slowly made their way to the priest and left the girl alone in the middle of the aisle. She stared ahead, not believing her own eyes. Voices were unheard by the girls ears. As the boy smiled, he pulled out a ring from his pocket and slid a silver band onto his bride's finger. Arya made some type of expression of happiness and held his hand tightly. That hand that had held the ghost's hand once.

* * *

><p><em>I saw my love walk down the aisle<em>

_On her finger, he placed a ring_

_Oh, I saw them _

_Holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man_

* * *

><p>They both said something and they both smiled. The room started to close in around her. The white seemed to be wrapping it's coldness around the ghosts' heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I heard them promise<em>

'_Til death do us part_

_Each word was a pain in my heart_

* * *

><p>The girl felt a lump grow in her throat. Her heart sank into her stomach to be consumed by her gastric acid. She swallowed and felt her eyes sting. She realized that she was crying. What else could she do? She couldn't touch them, couldn't talk to them. She was helpless to stop the horrendous thing that was before her very eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All I could do<em>

_All I could do was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I love _

_And all I could do was cry_

* * *

><p>They both said something. They kissed. The crowd cheered. The girl stood strong in the aisle, staring at the boy. The tears streamed down her face as she choked out a sob. The boy smiled and took Arya's hand before he started down the aisle towards the door.<p>

Around the girl, the white started to choke her. The blue was drowning her. She saw his face and she smiled sadly, holding her arms out to catch him. To hold him in her arms, to keep him close to her. But as the boy came closer, she felt her feet slowly pass through the floor. She was sinking like she had stepped in quicksand.

As he passed through her, she felt his heart beat flowing throughout her body. The warmth of his blood was her own; the breath that blew through his lungs was hers if only for a moment. But then the moment passed and she became cold and hollow again.

She turned to watch them walk out the chapel doors. Rice was being thrown over the newlyweds. The last thing she saw before sinking below the floor was him turning back towards her, a perplexed look over his face.

* * *

><p><em>And now, <em>

_The wedding is over_

_The rice,_

_The rice has been thrown over their heads_

_For them_

_Life_

_Has just begun_

_By mine is end_

_Ending._

* * *

><p>Mea shot up in a cold sweat, her body shaking profusely. Tears were cold as they passed through her eyes and onto her flushed cheeks. She stared at the ground in front of her that was covered with leaves and shook, closing her eyes and hoping that the darkness would comfort her.<p>

She turned her head to the book that lay in her hand. Her vision became misty and she sobbed softly. She wept over the future. She could not stop what was ahead.

Her eyes searched for the boy who lay across from her, a soft smile on his sleeping form. As she looked upon his face, she wept. The time is almost here.

What could she do?

* * *

><p><em>All I could do<em>

_All I could do was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I loved_

_And all I could do_

_Was cry.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review <strong>


End file.
